Mirai's Last Stand
by MiraiTrunks'Babe
Summary: Mirai Trunks had returned to his time after Gohan defeated Cell. He failed to defeat his times androids though he did beat Cell. This is what happens 16 years later when GT Trunks arrives. READ AND REVIEW! Warning!: Charecter Death. Might make a sequal...


Mirai's Last Stand

Welcome to my first one-shot DBZ story! I hope you all like it! This story will take place at the POV or Mirai Trunks in his own timeline. Mirai never beat the Androids of his time when he returned but he did defeat Cell. This is 16 years after he returns.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, If I did then I would be one hell of a rich teenager!

DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ

As I continue to fight the androids I blink as I suddenly see a Time Machine appear nearby. From the corner of my eye, I see a young lavender haired teen step out as I am smashed in to the ground. The teens eyes tiden as he then instinctively sends a Ki blast at the androids startling them. They then grin, turning towards him and charge a double attack. I then finally realize who he is just as the androids send the attack and Instant Transmission in the middle of the action, sending their attacks right back at them. My own long lavender hair flows gently in the breeze as I do. The teen blinks at me now.

"Get for cover kid!" I shout at him now.

I then begin to send a barrage of ki blasts at the androids. They easily counter attack me with a double ultimate attack. Instictively, I turn and quickly wrap my arms around the teen in a protective manor taking the blasts full on. The androids shrug at the plume of smoke that had formed around us and decide to leave the area to go destroy somehing else. When they are gone, I let go of the teen and get to my feet with a light cough, spitting a little blood to the side.

"W-why did you do that..?" the teen asks now.

"I-I..." I was swaying lightly now.

"You what?" he then asks.

"I...I did it beca-" I then collapse to the ground passing out cold, unable to finish my answer. The teen then runs up to me and kneels down, lifting me slightly in to his arms.

"So you're the man my parents were talking about. Y-you're me..." he says aloud to himself as he pulls a sensu bean from a small pouch that was ties to his belt and feeds it to me, getting my to wake a few moments later. "Are you alright..?"

"Yes...Thank you." I reply as I sit up.

"Are you Mirai..?" the teen finally asks after a small silence.

"Mirai...I-I havn't heard that name in- You're Trunks!" I exclaim.

"Yup." he replies with a smile.

"Wow! It's been 16 ye-" I stop in mid sentence and lean forward with a groan.

"Are you sure you're alright..?" Trunks asks me now.

"T-to tell you the truth, no...I've been sick. I guess I havn't fully recovered yet..." I reply with a light cough. He then places a hand on my shoulder gently.

"You shouldn't be fighting in this condition..." Trunks states now, his voice sounding a bit concerned.

"I have no time for resting...I have to...destroy...the androids..." I breathe out now.

"No, you _will_ rest. _I_ will fight in your place." he says now, his sapphire eyes now serious.

"You'll die...They sh-show no mercy..." I say stating the fact as we both hear a sudden explosion nearby. I sigh lightly, powering up to my SSJ2 form, getting to my feet as I do. "They will pay...They killed everyone I ever cared about!" I then shout as I blast in to the sky towards where the explosion was heard.

"Hey! Wait!" Trunks then shouts as he goes SSJ and immediatly follows me. He arrives to my coordinates a few moments later just in time to see me send a Burning Attack at both androids, catching them off guard.

"Oh...it's you again." the boy with long brown hair called Android 17 states now.

"And he's brought a friend for us to play with!" states the beautiful blonde haired female known as Android 18. "Back for more..?" She asks in a taunting manor. "You're to weak to win now! That Virus within you is winning!" I then find myself growling at her words. "How sad...Looks like we'll be killing you instead of that virus of yours."

"Sad for YOU!" I shout, repeating the words my father had screamed at the Android 18 of his timeline, lunging for her now.

"18! Careful..His power isn't the same as out last fight!" her brother shouts to her now.

"So he's been hiding his true power, huh?" she replies as she kicks me in the chest just as I get to be inches away from her and knocks the wind out of me, sending me plummeting to the ground.

"Mirai!" Trunks shouts as he watches 17 gang up on me, 18 now moving near him slowly. 17 laughs at me, sending a ki blast to my chest now as I then bat it away, still panting lightly. We hear an explosion as Trunks walks over to us and suddenly tosses 18's head to 17's feet. "Your turn" he says now. "Let my friend go."

"How did you- But..." 17 manages to say then begins to chuckle. "Your friend here is prety much dead anyway..." he states as he then steps on to my chest and applies a great arount of pressure. A sickening crunch is heard as blood spurts from my lips now. My vision blurrs as time feels like its slowing down. What seems like hours pass yet it's only been minutes as I hear yet another explosion then the sound of feet rushing back over to me, my name also being called. That's when I realize 17 has finally been destroyed as I slip away in to a dark unconciousness.

"Mirai! Mirai! You can't die like this!" Trunks shouts as he checks my pulse barely finding it. "If I'm correct...Capsule corp is that way..." he says aloud to himself as he lifts me on to his back and flies me there. He then finds himself gasping when he sees what's left of Capsule Corp. Trunks then lands after taking survey of the place having found the remainder of a small building that I had called home and goes inside finding my couch, laying me down upon it.

"Mirai...Please wake up..." he whispers to himself as he reaches in to his pouch for a sensu bean only to find that it's now empty. He then notices a water bottle I had stashed nect to the couch, pulling it closer to him as he then tears the sleeves off his shirt and ties them together making a makeship cloth. He then pours some water from the bottle on to the makeshift cloth and wipes it across my forhead and face.

"M-Mother...?" I whispers as I come to. His face comes back in to view now making me sigh.

"Welcome back..."He says with a gentle smile, sitting the makeshift cloth to the side.

"Th-thank you..." I reply with a cough, a little blood rolling from my lips. Trunks then dabs at it, wiping it away.

"Just rest, Mirai. Everyone is safe now." He says as my vision blurrs again.

"I-I feel so t-tierd..." I manage to mutter.

"Just hang in there...please..." He whispers now, holding my hand gently.

"I-I'll try..." I say in a low whisper then blink, my vision still blurring in and out of focus, as I sence a few low power levels approaching us making me sit up with a small groan and look towards the open doorway.

"I feel it too, Mirai. Don't worry...I don't think they're gonna hurt us." He says just as two young males appear in the doorway, looking beat up.

"W-were you th-the ones who b-beat the androids?" The male with long brunette hair shakily asks.

"Y-yes...w-we are. W-why?" I ask in reply, my own voice shaking.

"They killed our parents. Thank you for finally beating up those monsters." The male with long blonde hair replies.

"It's no pr-problem...Th-they killed ev-everyone I-I cared about too..." I manage to say then tilt my head at them seeing a simmilarity between them. "A-are you bo-both brothers..?" I ask now.

"Y-yes. My name is Skylar...This is m-my older brother Da-Damien..." The Brunette states, his voice still shaking.

"Let me guess. You're about 12 years old..." Trunks says as he points to Skylar. "...and you're about 16 years old." he says as he points to Damien. Both boys nod now.

"How could you tell..?" Damien asks curiously.

"I have a sister who is 4 years younger then me. I happen to be 16 year old myself. Again...I just took a wild guess, though it seemed a bit obvious due to your facial features, height and voices." Trunks replies with a grin.

"How old are you then?" Damien asks me now.

"I-I'm 32...16 y-years older..." I reply wincing a bit now.

"A-are you ok?" Skylar asks now, his young voice full of concern.

"I-I'll recover..." I reply, then tilt my head at the two of them now. Seeing they are in the same boat as I am concerning family and a home, I make a sudden decision. "Y-you guys c-can stay here i-if you like...Seeing y-you have now-nowhere to go." I manage to say. I then notice their eyes light up as smiles appear on their faces.

"We would be honored, sir. Thank you." Damien says now.

DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-

10 years have passed now, reconstruction of the city now almost finished. I stand on the now rebuilt ground of Capsule Corp. next to a small pond located within a garden I had planted and dedicated to my mother and the Z fighters, young Damien standing quietly next to me. Both boys, now 22 and 26 years old, now call me Otou-san or Papa. Trunks, now 26 as well, calls me either Mirai or Nii-san. I look over at Damien and smile as _he _looks up at me, his amythyst eyes full of happiness. He then blinks when I suddenly look away and kneel down with a groan. I had been working hard non-stop with the citizens of the city lately to rebuild their homes.

"Otou-san, are you alright?" He asks as he kneels down next to me, placing a hand to my shoulder gently.

"H-hai...I'll be fine, Damien." I reply in a gentle yet pained tone.

"Are you sure? Your energy is dropping like a stone..." He says, his voice full of concern as his brother and Trunks arrive at my side, having senced the sudden energy decreace.

"Mirai..?" Trunks asks now, his voice also full of concern. I take a deep breath then let it out a moment later as a sigh, my energy now slowly increacing back to normal levels. I then get to my feet, brushing away beads of sweat that had formed on my forehead.

"I'm fine.." I mutter now.

"Alright...I still think you should rest though. You've been working non-stop with the citizens to rebuild the city straight for 2 weeks straight only to take a break to go to the bathroom. You havn't even eaten...You're worrying me, Nii-san..." Trunks says to me now.

"Don't worry about me, Trunks. This is nothing compared to what happened to me during the time of the androids. In fact, there was a time when I hadn't rested or eaten for a month and a half, Trunks... If I could survive that, then I'll be ok. Just trust me..." I reply now.

"Fine. I trust you." Trunks says to me with a sigh now.

"Thank you. I'll be back by night fall, ok? I'm gonna get back to work on the reconstruction." I say as I turn to walk towards the city.

"Ok...be careful." He says as he then wraps me in a gentle hug then lets me pass as I work with an elderly couple who managed to survive the androids' assult to finish rebuilding the roof of their home. When I finally do finish, I jump down from it and land on my feet.

"Thank you so much for your help young man. How can we repay you?" The old man asks.

"You don't have to. I do this because I want to, nor for prof-" My heart suddenly skips a beat, making me stop in mid word.

"Are you alright, dear..?" The old woman asks, placing an aged hand gently on my shoulder.

"H-hai...I'm al-alright...just a li-little out of breath..." I reply panting a little.

"Maybe you should sit down and rest for a moment..." She says to me now. I shake my head no, then sigh.

"Thank you, b-but I have another job to do." I reply.

"Ok, take care then dear. And thank you!" She shouts to me as I fly off. I land at the cemetery in front of the graves of the Z fighters and my mother now, panting heavily. I can feel my energy dropping like a stone once more and I know why. I've over worked myself without rest for longer than my body can handle. I look down at the ground with a cough as I sense one power level heading towards me on a hurry. Trunks and the boys only knew of two weeks that I hadn't rested or eaten when in fact it's been about two months now.

'So this is it... It's finally over.' I think to myself as I lean on to the grave with Gohans name on it. Under Gohan's name was what looked to be a child's handwriting underneath a pros carving in the marble. The words said "Beloved son,brother and teacher." in the professionals carving. "To my best friend Gohan. Your death will not be in vain... -Trunks" was carved in the child's handwriting. Trunks lands at my side without the boys now.

"Mirai..!" he exclaims as he kneels down next to me now just in time to see me collapse to the ground with a loud groan, my body tensing up now. "Mirai...hang on...just a little longer." he says now, tears of fear and worry rolling down his cheeks. I then reach up to him and shakily put my hand to his cheek, brushing his tears away.

"D-don't cry...p-pl-please...saiyans don't c-cry..." I say, managing to quote Vegeta.

"We're not full saiyans. We're half human too, and humans do cry." Trunks replies saying the same thing he had to Vegeta. I then look over at the grave next to me now, placing my hand on the words I carved nearly 28 years ago.

'See Gohan, your death wasn't in vain...I told you that one day everything would be like it was when you were a kid. I promised to keep the world safe...and I have.' I think to myself as I look up at the now darkening sky. "I'm th-the last of th-the saiyans...after m-me...the s-saiyan race will be ex-extinct in this world. Trunks, pr-promise me something..." I mutter now.

"Anything..." Trunks says now.

"Pr-promise me you a-and Gohan will co-continue the s-saiyan legacy...promise me..." I mutter now, tears falling down both of our faces.

"I-I promise, Mirai..." he manages to reply. My body tences a bit as I feel pain shoot through it making me groan and lean forward.

"Mirai!" Trunks exclaims and he holds me up. I then lean back in his arms now, my body was finally ready to give up.

"T-take care of your t-timeline, Trunks, and th-thanks...for being h-here..." I say as I close my eyes falling limply in to darkness.

"I will, Mirai... I promise." is all I here as I fade away.

DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-DBZ-

Well that's it. Tell me what you guys think. RnR!


End file.
